


Passing

by Serie7



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie7/pseuds/Serie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally an answer to an Anon on tumblr back when I was still into roleplaying. What went on Totsuka's mind as he lay dying on the rooftop that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Passing
> 
> Character centered on: Totsuka Tatara
> 
> Originally my answer to an Anon at my Totsuka RP blog on tumblr.

He was cold. What had happened again? He went to the rooftop to view and film the city at night…then there was—his eyes widened only to shut them close again as pain shot through his entire body. That's right…he was shot. A fatal one at that.

Piecing everything back together in his quickly fading mind, the brunette tried to maintain consciousness. In the distance, he could hear hurried footsteps coming towards him. And then he felt himself being lifted up a bit.

Opening his eyes despite the pain, he saw Yata and Izumo, both with clearly worried faces. They knew. They knew he wasn't going to make it. Or at least, could tell. Breathing heavily, he opened his mouth to speak. He has to let them know.

"The…Colorless…King…"

He saw Yata open his mouth. He was saying something. But to Totsuka's slowly fading mind, he couldn't hear it properly. He could partially hear Izumo speak up. Briefly, he could hear Yata say that they had sent for a doctor. But for Totsuka, he already knew that it was too late.

Slowly, he reached up and cupped Yata's cheek. Smiling sadly, he spoke once more.

"Hey…Don't…sweat it…" his hand slowly falls to the side. "It'll all work out…" breathing his last breath, he whispers. "Sorry…"

As he said this words, his life left him.

He was sorry. Truly he was. He wasn't supposed to leave them but fate had made it so. He didn't want them to feel this way. He didn't want them to feel sad.

_But there was no changing the fact that he had died._

_I'm sorry…_


End file.
